The present invention relates to a display device and its display control method, and a storage medium and, more particularly, to a display device having display means capable of displaying a plurality of windows on a display screen, its display control method, and a storage medium.
Conventionally, in a computer which is used by connecting a display device or has a built-in display device, an OS having a multi-window function capable of displaying a plurality of windows on a single large and high-definition display screen is used. When a plurality of windows are displayed on a single display screen, a cursor that moves on the display screen in accordance with operation of a pointing device such as a mouse or the like is moved onto a desired window to set that window active (i.e., to indicate the window accessed), and a data process on the window which is active (to be referred to as an active window hereinafter) is made.
However, when a plurality of windows are opened in turn, it gradually becomes hard for the user to tell which window is currently active. In order to confirm in practice whether or not the window of interest is active, the user must intentionally move the cursor to that, and then click a button provided to the pointing device at that position, resulting in troublesome operation.
When a plurality of windows are simultaneously opened, and moving images are displayed on all these windows, the user may fail to determine which window he or she should look at. Even if this does not happen, if there is a window with quicker motion than the moving image of interest, user's attention may be attracted to that window, and he or she may fail to focus on the window of his or her choice.